Heart Attack
by park je joon
Summary: Summary : Do Kyungsoo yang menyukai seorang Pak chanyeol yang playboy sekaligus cucu pemilik SM. High School dan berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi karena hadirnya murid pindahan yang berhasil menarik perhatian chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu langsung patah hati dan berniat untuk menghancurkan hidup murid pindahan itu. Namun diurungkan niat
**HEART ATTACK**

 **Author** : Meige

 **Cast :** KAISOO/CHANBAEK

 **Other Cast :** EXO's member

 **Genre :** Drama, Romance, School life

 **Disclaimer :** Cast milik Tuhan dan keluarga masing masing. Tapi fict ini sepenuhnya milik saya dan bila ada kesamaa dengan fict lain silahkan di review sekalian

 **Warning :** This is GENDERSWITCH! Typo (s), alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD dll

 **Summary :** Do Kyungsoo yang menyukai seorang Pak chanyeol yang playboy sekaligus cucu pemilik SM. High School dan berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi karena hadirnya murid pindahan yang berhasil menarik perhatian chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu langsung patah hati dan berniat untuk menghancurkan hidup murid pindahan itu. Namun diurungkan niatnya ketika kyungsoo berhasil menemukan pengganti chanyeol .

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ! No Bash! No C-O-P-A-S**

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

Priiiitttttt...

Terdengar suara lengkingan peluit tanda permainan sepak bola di lapangan SM. High School telah dimulai. Permainan baseball antara grup yeoja dan grup namja di SM. High School ini terbilang cukup sengit. Dikarenakan kedunya pernah menjuarai permainan sepak bola tingkat Nasional. Taklupa teriakan teriakan riuh dari penonton yang saling menyemangati idola mereka yang turut meramaikan lapangan SM. High School. Oke mari kita alihkan sebentar permainan baseball yang berlangsung sengit ini dengan memperkenalkan anggota dari grup yeoja dan namja di SM. High School yg menjadi idola.

 **Grup Yeoja :**

 **Yeoja pertama :** Kim Min Seok atau biasa disebut Xiumin. Yeoja ini memiliki posisi yangcukup penting di permainan baseball ini. Yeoja dengan pipi chubby ini memegang posisi sebagai seorang leader.

 **Yeoja kedua :** Park Luhan (tidak ada panggilan asing yang jauh dari namanya). Yeoja dengan mata yang mirip dengan rusa ini memegang posisi sebagai pemain belakang. Diantara keempat temannya dialah yang paling _famous_ di kalangan para namja karena belum memiliki kekasih dan yaahhh...tau sendiri lah

 **Yeoja ketiga :** Zhang Yixing atau Lay yang menjadi nama trennya. Yeoja manis dengan dimple di pipi sebelah kanan ini memegang posisi sebagai penjaga gawang. Lay satu satunya yang memiliki kekasih di antara keempat temannya. Entahlah kenapa lay yang bisa menjadi salah satunya atau bahkan satu satunya yang memiliki kekasih padahal yang _famous_ kan luhan

 **Yeoja keempat :** Do Kyungsoo (tenang ini juga tidak ada panggilan asing yang jauh dari namanya). Yeoja dengan mata O_O dengan bibir heartshape-nya namun sangat menggemasakan ini juga memegang posisi yang tak kalah pentingnya dari xiumin. Kyungsoo memegang posisi sebagai pemain depan dan juga penyerang. Kyungsoo satu satunya pemain yg suka kurang fokus sehingga biasanya menyebabkan kalahnya grup ini.

 **Yeoja kelima** : Huang zi tao Tao. Yeoja yang terkenal dengan mata pandanya sebagai pemain tengah. Tao merupakan anggota yang suka dibully karena kepolosannya (kog kurang nyambung..?)

 **Grup Namja :**

 **Namja pertama :** Wu yi fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris. Namja dengan tinggi diatas rata rata ini memegang posisi sebagai pemain tengah. Namja ini banyak digilai para yeoja karena parasnya yang tampan. Namun sayang sifatnya sangat dingin dan acuh

 **Namja kedua :** Kim Joonmyeon. Panggilannya Suho. Namja dengan wajh angelic ini memegang posisi penting yakni seorang leder. Suho merupakan kekasih dari lay dan tipikal orangnya _wise_

 **Namja ketiga :** Kim Jongdae Chen (nah kan panggilannya beda lagi). Namja dengan sennyum maut yg bisa membuat siapapun pingsan ini memegang posisi sebagai penjaga gawang. Chen termasuk ramah yang paling ramah diantara kalima temannya

 **Namja keempat :** Park Chanyeol. Namja dengan parasnya yang rupawan ini memegan posisi sebagai penyerang. Chanyeol merupakan cucu dari pemilik SM. High School dan merupakan sepupu dari Luhan. Namun sayang parasnya yang rupawan disalah gunakan olehnya. Chanyeol tipikal orang playboy.

 **Namja kelima :** Kim Jongin atau nama trennya Kim Kai. Namja dengan kulit tan dan err...seksi? ini memegang posisi sebagai pemain depan. Kai merupakan namja yang memiliki predikat paling play boy dengan tingkat keyadongannya yang tinggi

 **Namja keenam :** Oh Sehun. Namja dengan kulit albino ini memegang posisi sebagai pemain belakang. Sehun merupakan namja yang memiliki otak kejeniusan yang tinggi sehingga mampu membuat trik yang mampu mengalahkan lawan. Namun sayang sehun juga memilki otak dengan tingkat keyadongan yang yahh... bisa dibilang dibawah kai.

Mungkin banyak yang bertanya kenapa anggota dari grup yeoja hanya lima orang sedangkan grup namja ada enam orang ?

Yaps dikarenakan ada salah satu anggota yang pindah sekolah satu hari yang lalu (entahlah author lupa namanya siapa sengaja belum kenalan) sehingga anggota dari grup yeoja harus berusaha extra untuk melawan grup namja yang terbilang kuat.

Nah sudah perkenalan mereka dan mari kita sambung dengan permainan tadi yang berlangsung cukup sengit.

Suara teriakan riuh penonton pendukung grup namja semakin menjadi tatkala grup skor grup namja semakin bertambah terus menerus seolah olah grup yeoja bukan tandingannya. Berbeda dengan pendukung grup yeoja yang hanya mendesah kecewa karena tau idola mereka akan menemui ambang kekalahannya. Kekalahan grup yeoja berawal dari ketidak fokusnya Kyungsoo sehingga sempat tertabrak oleh chanyeol. Namun anehnya setelah tertabrak kyungsoo malah senyum senyum sendiri gak jelas sehingga konsentrasinya buyar seketika. Kekalahan ini mungkin juga disebabkan oleh kurangnya anggota sehingga menyebabkan kekalahan bagi grup yeoja dan kemenanan bagi grup namja.

Priiitttt...

Suara lengkingan peluit kembali terdengar tanda permainan telah usai. Sorak sorak kemenangan pun terdengar dari fans grup namja dan berbanding terbalik dari fans grup yeoja yang hanya bisa mendesah kecewa pada idola mereka. Setelah semua penonton keluar lapangan segera anggota grup yeoja berkumpul untuk sekedar beristirahat

"Kyungsoo-ya neo gwenchana? Aku lihat sedari tadi kau senyum senyum sendiri bukannya kesakitan malah senyum senyum gak jelas" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah khawatir yang terpampang jelas di wajah cantiknya. Bukannya menjawab kyungsoo malah tersenyum dengan rona samar merah di pipinya

"Aigoo...aku jadi khawatir padamu Kyungsoo-ya" itu suara lay yang ikut menanggapi pertanyaan luhan. Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum gak jelas seolah olah perkataan lay dan luhan hanya angin yang lewat semata tanpa berniat membalas ucapan dari luhan dan lay

"Aku pikir kekalahan kita berawal dari kyungsoo yang kurang fokus karena habis tertabrak oleh sang pujaan hati sehingga dia senyum senyum sendiri sampai perkataan lu eonni dan lay eonni hanya dianggap angin yang lewat begitu saja" ejekan dari tao berhasil menyadarkan kyungsoo dari lamunannya

"Yak..enak saja kau zi menyalahkan aku sebagai penyebab kekalahan ini dari grup namja yang sok keren tadi" elak kyungsoo karena menurutnya bukan kesalahannya melainkan kurangnya satu anggota dan juga kurangnya semangat

"benarkah itu? Terus kenapa kau melamun sedari tadi apa yang dikatakan zizi itu memang benar soo? Apa mungkin kau menyukai sepupu tinggiku itu? Ayo soo jawab aku jawab!" paksa luhan sambil menarik narik baju kyungsoo yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari lay dan tao

"aish..eonni kenapa percaya begitu saja sama zizi? Sudahlah lebih baik aku ke xiu eonni dari pada mendengarkan ocehan kalian. Pay pay" ucap kyungsoo dengan berlari mengejek dengan menjulurkan lidah ke arah ketiga temannya tadi

"ish..anak itu mentang mentang dia imut masih sempat sempatnya aegyeo yak tunggu kita soo" luhan segera berlari menyusul kyungsoo diikuti lay dan tao. Akhirnya terjadilah kejar kejaran antara mereka berempat.

Tanpa mereka berempat sadari ada sosok yeoja cantik yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Yeoja itu duduk di bangku penonton barisan paling depan. Yeoja cantik itu terlihat sangat serius akan tetapi tak tampak keseriusan sama sekali di wajah cantiknya. Sebelum yeoja cantik itu beranjak ia sempat bergumam yang mungkin hanya dia sendiri yang mampu mendengarnya. "Bagaimana kalian bisa menang dalam permainan ini jika kalian masih bersikap seperti ini? Tapi kalian berlima tenang saja aku akan datang untuk membantu kalian memenangkan lomba ini di event berikutnya bagaimanapun caranya" setelah bergumam dengan menunjukkan smirk dibibirnya yeoja itu segera pergi meninggalkan area lapangan SM. High school

"Yakk kalian berempat berhentilah bermain kejar kejaran dan cepat kemari" Perintah xiumin tak diindahkan oleh keempat yeoja tadi yang saling beradu lari. Karena saling kesalnya akhirnya xiumin mengambil tindakan terakhir

"YAKK BERHENTILAH BERMIN KEJAR KEJARAN DAN CEPAT KEMARI!" teriakan xiumin berhasil membuat mereka merinding dan segera menghampiri xiumin yg tengah membereskan alat dan perengkapan mereka

"aish...xiu eonni berhentilah berteriak kepalaku pusing" oceh kyungsoo sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena teriakan xiumin

"sudahlah kau ini tak usah banyak berbicara dan cepat bereskan semua barangmu setelah itu kita pulang" xiumin segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukan keempet yeoja tadi.

 _1 menit ..._

 _2 menit ..._

 _3 menit ..._

 _4 menit ..._

 _5 menit ..._

"Akhirnya selesai juga dan setelah ini aku akan reabahan di kasur. Ah...aku jadi rindu kasurku di rumah" ucap tao dengan merilex kan tubuhnya. Tidak hanya tao yang sudah selesai semua anggota grup yeoja juga yelah selesai membereskan

"Zizi-ya kau akan pulang bersama siapa?" itu suara luhan yang juga ikut merilexkan tubuh dei dekat tao.

"yang pasti bersama xiu eonni dan bukan bersama kyungsoo. Oh aku tau pasti lu eonni bertanya seperti itu ingin mengajakku pulang bersama. Benarkan eonni?" tanya tao engan kePDannya yang tinggi. Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan tao segera memberi deathglare-nya sedangkan luhan hanya terkekeh.

"salah zizi hari ini aku pulang bersama chanyeol. Tapi bukankah xiumin sudh pulang 5 menit yang lalu ?" tanya luhan keheranan krena tao tidak tau jika dirinya sudah ditingal xiumin 5 menit yang lalu atau bahkan 10 menit yang lalu (*poor tao)

"APA/APA" teriak tao dan kyungsoo secara bersamaan. Luhan yang melihat keduanya berteriak menjadi keheranan dengan sendirinya.

"Kyungsoo-ya kenapa kau ikut ber-"

"Kenapa xiu eonni tega meninggalkanku sendirian. Kalau seperti ini aku akan menyusul xiu eonni secepatnya. Tapi ah... arra aku bisa pulang dengan lay eonni" ucap tao senang karena masih ada yang bisa menemaninya pulang. Ucapan luhan terpotong seketika

"Lay tadi juga sudah pulang bersama kekasihnya suho" sahut luhan kemudian bersiap siap untuk mengambil tas dan pulang

"APA? kenapa semua orang meninggalkanku. Aku jadi iri dengan lay eonni karena punya kekasih yg bisa buat antar jemput. Huh...lebih baik aku menyusul mereka berdua untuk pulang. Pay pay aku duluan" tao segera berlari dengan melambaikan tangan untuk berniat meyusul xiumin dan lay. Luhan dan kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala

"YAK..ZIZI-YA AKU JUGA MANUSIA BUKAN HANTU YANG TAK KASAT MATA" teriak kyungsoo pada tao yang sudah mulai menjauh

"ARRA KYUNG" jawab tao yang sudah mulai menjauh. Luhan dan tao terkekeh melihat tingkah tao yang menurutnya masih sangat polos.

Setelah tao menghilang kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain yakni tepatnya pada bangku penonton. Dia melihat ke kanan dan kekiri bangku penonton seperti mencari sesuatu tapi tak menemukannya. Yang ditemukannya hanya bangku penonton yang telah kosong tak bersisa.

"Kyungsoo-ya apa yang kau lihat?" tanya luhan yang segera menyadarkan kyungsoo

"Entahlah eonni aku merasa bahwa ada yang memperhatikan kita tadi disana saat kita bermain kejar kejaran tadi" ucap kyungsoo seraya menunjuk pada salah satu bangku penonton

"Mungkin perasaanmu saja kyung dri tadi aku tidak melihat siapapun disana atau mungkin bisa juga penonton sudahlah ayo pulang"

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" kyungsoo menghela napas setelah itu bersiap siap untuk pulang begitupuun dangan luhan

"oh ya kyung tadi kenapa kau ikut berteriak saat aku tadi bilang 'xiumin sudah pulang 5 menit yang lalu' apa kau juga pulang bersama xiumin?" kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan luhan pun kaget tapi tidak jadi

' _untung saja lu eonni tidak tahu jika aku tadi berteriak karena kata chanyeol diesebutkan kalau sampai tahu bisa bisa aku jadi bahan sindiran'_ kyungsoo bergumam dalam hati dan menghela napas lega

"Kyung neo gwenchana?" ucapan luhan segera menyadarkan kyungsoo dari lamunanya

"Ah...anio eonni aku tidak mungkin pulang bersama xiu eonni karena jalur rumah kita berbeda"

"Atau mungkin saat aku menyebukan 'hari ini aku akan pulang bersama chanyeol'" tanya luhan yang masih penasaran karena kenapa kyungsoo tadi berteriak,

 _Deg..._

' _Bagaimana lu eonni bisa tahu jika ini penyebabnya'_ kyungsoo bergumam dalam hati sekaligus khawatir jika luhan mengetahuinya

"Ania...itu pasti tidak mungkin benar kan kyung? Kenapa aku bisa bertanya pertanyaan bodoh ini" Kyungsoo segera menghela napas lega karena belum trtangkap basah oleh luhan

"Kyung kau hari ini pulang bersama siapa? Kalau sendiri lebih baik bersamaku sajadari pada kau harus pulang sendiri tak baik anak perempuan pulang sendiri malam malam" tawar luhan pada kyungsoo.

Mendengar hal itu kyungsoo kyungsoo senang bukan mainnya karena luhan pulang bersama chanyeol otomatis jika dia pulang bersama luhan kyungsoo jadi bisa bertemu dengan sang pujaan. Mungkin kyungsoo akan mengambil kesempatan emas ini

"Baiklah kalau tidak keberatan aku akan pulang bersama lu eonni dan chanyeol" kyungsoo menerima ajakan luhan dan entah kenapa terdapat rona merah samar di pipinya saat menyebut kata 'chanyeol'

"Bguslah kalau begitu ayo kita ke tempat chanyeol"

Mereka berdua segera menuju ke tempat dimana grup namja biasanya beristirahat setelah permainan ini.

Sementara itu di tempat lain terlihat tiga orang namja yang sedang membersihkan peralatan mereka dan bersiap siap untuk pulang. Ketiga namja tersebut terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang namun entahlah siapa yang ditunggu karena author juga tidak tau soalnya belum tanya.

"Chanyeol hyung apakah kau hari ini pulang bersama lu noona?" itu suara sehun yang memecahkan keheningan diantara ketiganya

"ne wae?" jawab chanyeol dengan sifat sok dinginnya

"YESS.. berarti hati ini aku akan bertemu dengan my deer" sehun terlihat sangat bersemangat karena akan bertemu luhan

"yak mau kau apakan noona-ku jangan sampai kau macam macam dengannya atau kalau tidak kubunuh kau" jawab chanyeol dengan sifat dinginnya

"sok dingin" ejek sehun bibir bawah yang sedikit dipoutkan

"behentilah kalian berdua bertengkar kepalaku sampai pusing mendengarnya sudahlah aku mau pulang" kai yang sedari tadi hanya diam tiba tiba bersuara mungkin yah karena berisik mendengar pertengkaran si albino dan si telinga lebar

Sehun segera berhenti bertengkar dan menanggapi ucapan kai "kau mau pulang bersama siapa kkamjong-ah. Suho hyung pulang bersama kekasihnyabegitu pun kris hyung dan jongdae hyung"

"benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh kekasihku untuk menjeputku disini" kai segera mengambil telephonnya dan segera menghubungi kekasihnya

"kekasih mana yang kau maksud?" suara bariton itu menyahuti perkataan kai tanpa menoleh pada kai

"Emm...benar juga yang mana ya..? mungkin suzy? Ah ani atau mungkin krystal? Atau nana le-"

"kenapa kau bawa bawa nama kekasihku aku kan-" suara kai terpotong oleh chanyeol dan suara chanyeol terpotong oleh sehun " kalian berdua berisik. sama play boy tapi masih saja mengambil kekasih orang sudahlah kai kau yakin pulang dengan si nana itu? Kau mungkin menyesal karena aku melihat disana lu noona sedang berjalan menuju kemari dengan kyungsoo noona" sehun langsung marah marah gak jelas (kayak yeoja lagi masa PMS) karena melihat pertengkaran sesama play boy ini.

"APA/APA" teriak kai dam chanyeol beriringan

"yak oh sehun kenapa kau bawa bawa nama kekasihku" bentak chanyeol pada shun karena merasa sedari tadi nama kekasihnya terus dibawa bawa

"kyungsoo noona kemari benrkah itu? Dia akan kemari?" tanya kai hampir tak percaya pada pernyataan sehun

"Geure ah itu mereka annyeong kyungsoo noona dan annyeong deer noona" ucap sehun dengan nada menggoda yang ditunjukkan kepada luhan. Kai yang melihat datangnya kyungsoo dan luhan segera salah tingkah.

"Annyeong sehun, kai- _ssi_. Chanyeol-ah kajja kita pulang harabeoji pasti sudah menunggu kita. Dan oh iya kyungsoo juga ikut pulang bersama kita karena aku kasihan dia pulang sendiri" luhan berkata pada chanyeol disertai senyum manisnya

"benarkah itu kyungsoo noona? Kau hari ini pulang bersama park gila ini?" tanya kai tak percaya pada kyungsoo sambil menunjuk ke arah chanyeol. Bukannya menjawab kyungsoo tersenyum sembari menutupi rona merah dipipinya

' _aish...kyeoptakenapa bisa ada bidadari secantik itu'_ batin kai

PLETAK...

"Apoo hyung"ringis kai sambil mengusap usap kepalanya karena jitakan dari chanyeol

"kau mau mati kkamjong? Kau sendiri yang gila. Baiklah noona ayo pulang dan ajak sekalian teman noona itu " setelah menjitak kepala kai chanyeol segera menarik luhan dan meninggalkan kai dan sehun begitu saja

"Yak hyung tunggu" itu suara sehun yang segera mengejar chanyeol, luhan dan kyungsoo

"Wae?" tanya chanyeol dingin tanda tak suka

"aish hyung jangan bersikap dingin seperti itu. Hyung bolehkah aku numpang hyung? Hyung kan tipikal orang baik" sehun memohon pada chanyeol disertai dengan puppy eyesnya

"tidak boleh" ucap chanyeol dingin. Mendengar hal itu sehun segera mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Melihat hal itu luhan menjadi terkekeh sendirinya

"kau ini apa apaan yeol? Masa orang butuh pertolongan tidak kau tolong. Sudahlah sehun- _ssi_ kau boleh pulang bersama kita bertiga" 8cap luhan pada sehun yang langsung menumbuhkan semangat dari sehun. Sehun segera memluk luhan kegirangan.

"jinjja? Gomawo noona" sehun segera melepaskan pelukannya dari luhan. Melihat hal itu chanyeol hanya berdecih sinis dan segera pergi menuju mobil. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan chanyeol hanya terkekeh di dalam hati karena sifet chayeol yang menurutnya merupakan tipe pria idamannya.

"aku juga hyung" itu suara kai yang tiba tiba muncul begitu saja. Mendengar hal itu chanyeol segera berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang untuk memberi deathgarenya pada kai

"kenapa kau tidak pulang sendiri? Tadi katanya kau mau pulang" jawab chanyeol acuh

"aish hyung kenapa kau dingin sekali aku hanya ingin menumpang itu saja"jawab kai pada chanyeol yang cuek padanya

' _sebenarnya hyung alasanku menumpang karena aku ingin lebuh dekat dengan kyungsoo'_ batin kai dalam hatinya yang tentu saja siapapun pasti tidak akan mendengarnya

"kau ini kenapa sih yeol? Sudahlah ayo kita pulang dan kai kau boleh pulang bersama dengan kita jangan kau pedulikan ucapan park itu" ucap luhan mengajak kai dan setelah itu menuju ke mobilnya. Kai mendegar perkataan luhan segera kegirangan bukan mainnya. Kemudian kai dan sehun segera menghampiri luhan.

"yak noona kenapa kau selau seperti ini. Mobil kita jadi penuh gara gara mereka. Aish...noona jangan tinggalkan aku" gerutu chanyeol pada luhan karena luhan yang tidak sepihak dengannya.

Mendengar hal ini kyungsoo segera mendekat pada chanyeol dan berniat menghiburnya. Segera kyungsoo mendekat pada chanyeol tapi entah kenapa tiba tiba lidahnya terasa kelu untuk bicara. Bukannya berbicara kyungsoo malah dengan asiknya memandangi wajah tampan chanyeol dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Melihat kyungsoo yang wajhnya menjadi merah (karena merona melihat wajah tampan chanyeol) chanyeol menjadi khawatir dengan sendirinya

"soo-ya neo gwenchana? Kenapa wajahmu berubah merah? Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya chanyeol dengan perasaan khawatir yang terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya itu. Melihat chanyeol yang khawatir padanya

"sini biar aku menghangatkanmu. Mana tanganmu?" chanyeol segera menggenggam tangan kyungsoo. Kemudian chanyeol tersenyum dan mengajak kyungsoo meuju mobilnya. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan.

 _Deg..._

' _Omo chanyeol mengkhawatirkanku dan sekarang menggenggam tanganku. Ah eotteokkhae?'_ batin kyungsoo disertai degupan jantungnya yang semakin berpacu dengan cepat.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di mobil. Kai yang melihat tangan kyungsoo yang digenggam oleh chanyeol segera memberikan tatapan deatglarenya pada chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat tatapan kai hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"kalian berdua lama sekali kajja sehun sampai sudah tertidur gara gara hanya menungguimu yeol" ucap luha yang kemudian langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan diikuti kai yang masih dengan tatapn deatglarenya pada chanyeol

"kajja soo kita masuk" ajak chanyeol pada kyungsoo yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan. Akhirnya mereka berlima pulang dengan menaiki entah mobil chanyeol ataupun luhan

 **~Heart attack~**

Suasan pagi di SM. High terlihat sangat ramai lebih tepatnya pada kelas XI IPA-a. Terlihat banyak yeoja dan namja yang saling berkumpul untuk sekedar becerita, membaca buku, melamun ataupun hal lain lain yang pastinya kurang bermanfaat.

"Kyungsoo-ya kau kemarin pulang bersama dengan siapa" itu suara tao yang menyadarkan kyungsoo dari tidurnya. Yaps hari ini kyungsoo datang lebih awal dikarenakan ada suatu kendala yang mengharuskan dia untuk berangkat lebih awal dan sesampainya di kelas dia langsung tertidur karena lomba sepak bola yang terjadi kemarin malam sehingga badan kyungsoo rasanya encok semua

"AH...ngantuknya. aku kemarin pulang bersama chanyeol memang kenapa?"jawab kyungsoo disertai uapannyab karena kantuk yang terus melandanya

"JINJJA? KAU PULANG BERSAMA CHANYEOL"Teriak tao sehingga membuat rasa kantuk yang menempel pada diri kyungsoo lenyap entah kemana dan seketika semua murid menatap ke arah tao dan kyungsoo

"aish..zizi-ya bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti ini? Kepalaku pening rasanya. Kemarin aku tidak pulang hanya bersama chanyeol melainkan juga dengan lu noona, sehun, dan juga kai. Tapi zi apa kau tau yang kemarin terjadi saat kita pulang bersama?" tanya kyungsoo dengan hebohnya pada tao. Tao hanya menggeleng tanda tak tau

"AKU DUDUK DI SEBELAH KAI BUKAN SEBELAH CHANYEOL ZI! KAI ZI KAI" teriak kyungsoo heboh pada tao. Semua murid pun kembali menoleh pada dua orang yang heboh ini

"APA KAI? Terus bagaimana dengan niatmu yang akan menyatakan perasaan mu yang sebnarnya pada chanyeol? Apa itu sudah terjadi?" tanya tao penasaran pada kelanjutan _romance story_ nya kyungsoo

"entahlah mungkin hari ini aku akan menulis surat untuknya dan kuberikan padanya secara diam diam" jawab kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali dengan niatannya itu.

Saat kedua yeoja ini tengah asik mengobrol dengan kehebohannyamasuklah tiga namja tampan yang langsung mengheningkan suasana kelas dan menatap takut pada ketiga namja ini. Salah satu dari ketiga namja ini yakni lebih tepatnya namja tinggi yang terkenal sebagai pemilik SM. High school ini menjadi keheranan

"apa yang kalian semua lihat eoh? Apa penampilan kami jelek?" tanya pemilik suara bariton pada seluruh seiswa di kelas ini. Kyungsoo yang melihat kedatangan tiga namja ini langsung menatap pada salah satu dari ketiga namja ini lebih tepatnya yah...yang pastinya pemilik suara bariton. Tanpa kyungsoo sadari sedari tadi ia terus ditatap tajam oleh sepasang mata elang yang menatapnya tidak suka

"kenapa kalian hanya diam? Baiklah kalau begitu" suara bariton itu kembali terdengar dan segera berlalu menuju tempat duduknya tanpa memperdulikan dua temannya yang ada di belakangnya. Kedua temannya pun tak ambil pusing dan lansung ikut duduk di sebelah chanyeol.

"kai-ah kenapa tatapanmu yang tadi aku lihat sangat cerah menjadi sangat dingin saat berada di dalam kelas ini. Siapa yang sedari tadi kau perhatikan" suara sehun menyadarkan kai si pemilik mata elang dari tatapan dinginnya

"ah ani bukan siapa siapa" elak kai. Sehun pun hanya acuh dengan jawaban kai menurutnya bohong. Kai pun kembali memperhatikan seseorang kembali dengan tatapan dinginnya

"hyung hari ini kau sudah mendapatkan jatahmu dari si nana itu? Ayo hyung cepat katakan!" suara sehun beralih ditunjukkan pada chanyeol si pemilik suara bariton tadi

"sudah ouh apa kau tahu sehun-ah? Hari ini dia mendesah sangat sexy sekali dan aku suka itu" jawab chanyeol senang bukan mainnya

"geure? Kalau begini aku jadi ingin melakukannnya dengan luhan noona" sehun pun segera membayangka dirinya dengan luhan. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu segera menjitak kepala sehun

PLETAK..

"kau mau mati eoh?"kesal chanyeol pada sehun karena merasa nama noonanya dibawa bawa. Sehun pun meminta maaf kalau itu hanya gurauan semata

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihat kelakuan chanyeol hanya tersenyum senyum sendiri. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu. Tao yang melihat hal itu segera mendesah dengan kasar

"Soo-ya apa kau yakin akan melakukannya?" tanya tao khawatir pada kyungsoo

"Geure aku sedah menyiapkan semuanya" jawab kyungsoo dengan senangnya

"kau yakin? Kalau aku lihat chanyeol sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu soo tapi justru kai"

"WHAT? KAI? Ya kau sadar zi?"

"geure kai. Aku lihat dari sorot matanya itu terlihat jelas kalau dia menyukaimu sedangkan chanyeol dia sama sekali tidak pernah melirikmu dan juga dia suka bermain main dengan perempuan" tao semakin kawatir dengan keputusan kyungsoo

"aku yakin zi bahwa chanyeol melakukannya karena dia butuh pelampiasan nafsu berbanding terbalik dengan kai yang super playboy" jawab kyungsoo PD

"pikirkan baik baik soo aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya"icap tao final. Kyungsoo pun heran dengan sikap tao. Tapi entahlah dia tak mau ambil pusing dan tetap pada pendiriannya yang selalu pada chanyeol

 _TEETTT..._

Bel berbunyi tanda kelas telah masuk untuk memulai pelajaran. Murid murid kelas XI IPA-A segera duduk dengan rapi di bangkunya. Taeyeon _seonsaengnim_ segera memasuki kelas untuk memulai pelajaran. Tapi

Tunggu?

Hari ini Taeyeon _seonsaengnim_ masuk kedalam kelas bukannya membawa buku malah membawa seorang yeoja cantik yang mengikutinya dibelakangnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis pada semua siswa. Semua siswa pun seakan akan terbius oleh kecantikan yeoja ini. Kyungsoo pun turut memperhatika yeoja ini bahkan lebih detail. Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengannya namun entah dimana

"annyeong semua. Hari inikalian kedatangan teman baru dari XOXO High school. Nah sekarang silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap taeyeon _seonsaengnim_ pada seseorang yang dibawa _seonsaengnim_ yang katanya murid baru

Kyungsoo pun semakin memperhatikan yeoja ini lebih detail dari atas sampai bawah. Dan kemudian ia seperti ingat akan sesuatu

"Bukankah dia...?"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hi I'm new in here. Please, review and follow juseyo. Kamsahamnida for all**


End file.
